Little Something
by Rosetail of Thunderclan
Summary: Ban and King, just A mix of some things I put together. Quite smutty. I don't eve know if this is permitted on . Don't report it, just let me know and I'll take it down. RATED M


**Hello, fellow lovers! (No one loves me, anyway) I'm aback with my OTP! OH MY GOSH THEYRE LIKE SO CUTE AND HOT ALL AT THE SAME TIME THEYRE CUTEHOT! SO BYE I GUESS! ALL UPDATES WILL MOST LIKELY COME TODAY! Byzers! I love you all even people who hate me!**

King P.O.V.

"Ban? Ban?" I screamed, spears and knives impaling him at once, over and over. I woke up in my bed, covered in a sheen of cold sweat. I visited Elaine's quiet and also really cold bedroom to wake her up for school. Elaine, school in a hour.

"Alright, bossy." She said.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower, because I smelled absolutely horrible. 1. From sleeping, and 2. From chasing Elaine and getting all sweaty last night. Climbing into the shower, I thought, _"You're gonna get wet, Harlequin."_ I turned on the water, and the warm water poured onto my back, neko ears flat on my head and tail curling. "Damn," I said, realizing I had no body soap. I decided to use Elaine's flower infusion, because it's so much better to just smell clean than to smell like rotting socks and the boy's locker rooms. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a snowy white towel around my body. I heard a knock at the front door bolted back to my room. I slipped my black uniform on and ventured downstairs to see Ban and Elaine talking to each other. Ban and Elaine were really good friends and always pretty much were together. But I wasn't really sure what to call Ban and I. We had a major fall-out last month. I sat at the table and lay my head on my arms. I buried my head in my arms and I started to quietly sob. Ban was actually an okay friend to have when you were in a truffle. Ban walked over to me and knelt by my chair.

"Are you okay, King?" He asked.

He asked. I looked up and positively glared at him. I stalked upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. Ban burst in.

"Did-didn't any-anyone tea-teach you to kn-knock?" I asked.

He sat on my bed with me saying, I'm really sorry, King, about the fall out we had last month. I nodded and said, F-Fine. He tugged at my uniform pants. No! I cried, tipping over on the bed, but only to my dismay as Ban succeeded to tug off my pants, leaving me in black panties, blushing madly on the bed with my legs in the air. Ban pulled my top off, me trying extremely hard to slap him and pinch him. He grabbed one of my buds in his mouth and sucked. He pulled at my panties, getting them off too.

"You are nothing less than my enemy right now, Ban." I said.

Ban smiled and unbuttoned his pants. No! I squirmed away. Ban's cock was _**huge.**_ Well at least in my opinion. It would definitely not fit in my pussy. He slid it in my pussy, and I was slapping him and kicking him. He started to fuck me. I dug my nails into his back. He slammed into my sweet spot hard. Ban bent to kiss me, and I kissed him, biting his lower lip to get him to my level, and then he stuck his tongue in my mouth, running it along mine. A amazing feeling was buliding up in my stomach all this time. I came, and Ban stopped slamming into me. He slid his cock out.

'I want to suck your dick so bad, Ban, you have no idea!" I moaned.

I sat up and knelt on the floor in front of Ban's crotch. I stroked his erect dick softly, makinng Ban squirm. I licked the tip. I decided Ban tasted really good. I put my moth on his dick and started sucking, pumping it hard. Ban moaned and ran a hand down my back until he reached my pussy again. I placed a hand on Ban's thigh, near his crotch.

Ban moaned, Keep going, my lovely noddy little neko! Ban moaned.

I sucked and pumped untilBan came ito the back of my throat. His hand pet my head and then he just flopped on my bed. I flopped on top of him. I love you, Sloth. I love you more, Fox.

 **People are gonna hate on me for doing this.**

 **Bye, guys. I'm not updating until I get at least 10 reviews from 10 different people.**

 **-Rosie**


End file.
